What life gives
by everwoodcoffee14
Summary: The redone version of my own Life of Rachel Berenson, same basic plot with rewritten wonderfulness! Rachel doesn't die, but its set slightly in the future! Please read and review!


A/N: Hey guys! I've not updated forever! ON ANAYTHING laughs well you might ask why update now? I decided that my first story (written when I was 12 posted when I was 13 and now that I am older I was like WOW!) was one of the most poorly written things in the whole world!  
And I got a review on it tonight so I started re-writing it. The plot is subject to change because the first one was god awful! Please read and tell me what you think! I'm going to try to keep going with this until the end of the summer.

Thanks to all! Now Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any of the characters unless I add a character that I made up later in the story. I do however own "The life of Rachel Berenson" the original one and this re done one! thanks!

Tobias's pov:

Hi my name is Tobias Fangor and I am permanently stuck as a red tailed hawk.

Oh wait let me explain and refresh your memory. Ok it all started when we were 13 and a group of five kids (Jake, Cassie, Marco, Rachael and myself) who's lives would be forever changed that night were walking home from the mall, and decided to take a short cut through the old construction site.

We freaked out when we saw some sort of 'space ship' land, and this blue Centaur looking thing get out, he was severely wounded, and he told us he was an Andilite and his name was Elfangor. He told us that we needed to listen very carefully, and that we had a hard choice to make, then he said that Earth was being invaded by an alien race called the Yeerks, and that we were the last hope, we had to save the WORLD! You are probably wondering who the Yeerks are, they are a alien race of slugs, yes slugs, that climb in your hear and take complete control of you, meaning you cant move yourself or anything. Yes I know, shocking, it was like something out of one of Marco's bad science fiction movies.

We could hear the 'Yeerks' closing in on us, he said our decision had to be made fast, naturally we all chose to do it. He pulled out a blue cube and said this would give us the power to change any animal we absorbed the DNA of (touched), with the strict warning; never to stay in morph longer than two hours, or you would be stuck in that morph forever. I over stayed the limit that's why I am a hawk. Then the Ellimist returned my power to morph again, but I still have the 2-hour limit.

We fought the war long and hard; we tried our BEST to beat them, to get them OFF of our planet! We wrecked our lives trying and trying, towards the end of the war on Earth we were living in a refuge camp with the hork-bajjir. People that we cared about died, lots of people, the love of my life gave her life to save everyone.

We won the war but there was one sacrifice I will never get over. Rachel. Sweet Rachel. Still we won the war because we never gave up! And Rachel gave her life to save the human race. She killed Tom her cousin and one of the highest-ranking Yeerks, Seconds before She was killed in front of my very eyes, and there was nothing I could do about it. I stood and watched while she took her last breath and told me she loved me.

I'm still mad at Jake, he was the one that sent her on the suicide mission. But I suppose she knew what she was getting into. Jake fell into depression. Cassie got a low paying government job. Marco… well Marco is milking being one of the original Animorphs for all its worth.

Me, well no one has really seen me since Rachel's memorial service. But there are some days that I have to be human, I need that feeling of normality, like I have an apartment over looking the park I like to sit in, and I'm coming home to Rachel that night. Sometimes I just sit on a bench in my park (its named after me)

And I just sit here and think about Rachel. She's on my mind constantly, like some sort of disease.

"Is this seat taken?" A voice said next to me.

"No." I said in a monotone not looking up, but when she didn't sit down I glanced up at her as if to say 'what are you doing?'.

What greeted my eyes will forever shock and haunt me, a tall slim girl with chin length gold spun hair and familiar blue eyes with a slightly haunted glaze over them.

My mouth opened and I thought in my head

No, it can't be, she's dead. I saw her body, I saw her die, I… have her ashes… no.

"I can hear you, remember?"

I gasped. There was a small something I might have left out; when you are in a morph as I was you can speak to people though 'thought speak'.

Of course. I stood up.

She smiled at me and stood there shyly, she was very thin, like she was just getting back to eating properly, like I said before her eyes were haunted, but still her own. Physically she was older, tired looking but never in my 20 years of being alive had I ever seen a sight I needed more then that day.

" Rachel?" I said, not believing my eyes.

Her smile widened,

"Yes." Her voice was magnificent.

"How?" was all I could muster out.

"I'll explain that later, right now I just want to look at you. Are you…" she paused and motioned towards my body. " Permanently?"

"OH, no, I need to be human sometimes. I sit and watch people here."

"I Know, Cassie told me."

"No. You're not REAL! You died. FOUR years ago you died! This isn't happening!"

I turned on my heel and started walking away shaking my head this isn't happening

"Tobias!" 'Rachel' called to me, quickly following me.

"GO away!"

"What personal gain would a Yeerk get from being close to you? Did you think of that?"

I stop dead in my tracks, in fact I was just thinking she was a Yeerk, I flip around.

"Ok if you are really Rachel, tell me something that only she would know about the two of us." Knowing that you don't absorb the memory of the thing your taking place of.

Rachel bit her lip in a true Rachel move,

"Something that I never told ANYONE?" she questioned to no one in particular. "Ok, the night before the final battle, we snuck off to an empty shack and had sex, twice." She arched an eyebrow remembering the moment.

"Oh my god." I melted at that moment, I had never told anyone that we did that, we hadn't up until then, but we decided we wanted to before the battle.

"Do you believe me now?" she asked a strained look on her face like it was hurting her for me not to believe her.

In reply I kissed her, long and sweet,

"I'll take that as a yes."

We kissed again, pressing our bodies together, relieved to be touching again. Tears rolled down her cheeks as we kissed,

"I love you." She said into my neck as I held her.

"I love you too."

We held each other like that for a while, until I was vaguely aware that I was in my human morph.

I broke us apart and said I had to de and re morph, so we went to the Taco shop right across the street, I went into the bathroom, and de morphed and then re morphed into my human self.

We sat down to have some soft tacos and hear Rach's story.

The body that was jettisoned (that we found) was some Yeerk they had forced to morph to Rachael and then they killed her.  
Rachel was made their prisoner for three almost four years. They were keeping her for some sick leverage if they ever needed it, they would give us the great warrior in exchange for whatever it was that they wanted. They held her captive in a small cell, pushing food in a small flap, that they locked each time they opened it. That's how she found her escape, they hardly ever check to see if she was alive, she started thinking that she could morph; she supposed they forgot she could morph or something, she joked to me. She morphed into a fly and got out through the flap.

"Luckily an Andilite ship was in my thought speak range and I found a guy, de morphed, knocked him out, acquired him, put him in the closet and morphed into him. The ship was close and it attacked, they boarded and found me, I got taken back to the Andilite home planet. Oh Tobias it's the most beautiful thing you've ever seen! We have to go someday!" I smiled and sipped on my coke.

"Sure."

"They instantly knew who I was, and took me to Ax's parents! Oh your grandparents are the most AMAZING Andilites! Your grandmother nursed me back until I was strong enough to come home. Which I did last week."

"You've been home a whole week?"

"Yeah, insane I know." Rachel rolled her eyes in disbelief. "I have the sense of still being trapped out of habit, but I'm NOT! I'm FREE! And did you know that just being an Animorph opens doors for you? Its pretty nifty."

I laughed,

"Yeah I knew that." I squeezed her hand "What did your family say?"

"Well after my mom fainted, they were kind of scared me to be honest, they all thought I was dead, I would be scared too. They're happy now! My physical state wasn't very good, I was kind of… mangy? And so my mom took me and my sisters out yesterday and got my haircut and some clothes things like that. It felt good."

"Have you seen the others?" I ask gently.

"Yeah, they were waiting for me when we landed. Jake picked me up and didn't let go of me for about ten minutes, apologizing the whole time, he cried which made me cry and Cassie started crying and Marco, wont admit it, got a little teary," her eyes glistened with tears "And then I was taken to a 'de-briefing' and after interrogation I was eventually released to home. They had been warned about me coming home, and… OH enough! I'm just glad not to be in a 6X6 BOX any more!"

"Me too, I missed you."

"You too."


End file.
